


Possession and Chill

by LitheFider



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, hardenshipping - Freeform, sorta dubcon as they are feral possessed but they were going that way just before so ehhh is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: Post ORAS storyline Maxie and Archie try to decide how to chill for an evening.  The Hoenn champion gave them back the orbs for safe keeping so...you guess what happens.  Kyogre / Groudon partial possession causing some feral smut with our fav Magma and Aqua team leaders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the blog title of @mageofthelufaines :P

"Die Hard 3?"  
"Seen it."  
"Godzilla vs Gamera?"  
"Too lazy to read subtitles."  
"Dante's Peak?"  
"You know I like that one with Tommy Lee Jones better."  
  
Archie groaned as he tried to get his finicky counterpart to pick a movie.  Picky even when he was choosing things he knew he liked.  "FINE then I'll just pick something."  
  
"If it's Free Willy 2 I'm disowning you."  Maxie crossed his arms from where he sat on the couch.  
  
Archie slowly took his hand off the DVD box.   
  
They still retained their separate bases but it seemed they spent most of their time at the Magma base by Mt. Chimney, so they currently were there pawing over their combined movie collection.  
  
In their possession were the red and blue orbs, sitting safely in a case behind the couch.  The champion of Hoenn ended up returning them to their care that day, unsure she could best protect them alone.   She was very hesitant because of the two team leaders past intoxication with their power, but it also was a testament to the region's newfound faith in their organizations, thanks to their hard work to do good around Hoenn.   
  
After talking it over thoroughly, the two leaders decided they were going to donate the orbs to the museum in Slateport tomorrow, also under the care of Devon Corp.  
  
But that night was one to relax.  That is if they could pick a movie to watch.  
  
Eventually they agreed on Mission Impossible, neutral ground.  
  
Maxie cuddled onto his larger partner against his shoulder.  He made a great leaning post.  At some point when things slowed down around 20 minutes in, Maxie started casually petting Archie's chest, fingers going down into his loose tank top and lightly teasing over a nipple.  Archie attempted to keep watching the movie, but eventually 'retaliated' with his hand closest to Maxie stroking along his pj-covered thigh, ghosting frequently to his inner thigh and right by his groin.  They slowly aroused one another over the next 20 minutes, steadily increasing their petting to be more purposeful.  The two began to feel very happily drowsy and lost in the sensations.  They didn't notice the glowing from behind the couch.  
  
It seemed their connection to the orbs had not faded.  Somewhere at the bottom of the ocean and deep in the earth, Groudon and Kyogre were getting feedback from the two men, their rivalry connection mirroring that of the legendary pokemon, and easily syncing up their minds...   
  
The red orb glowed hot and burned its way out of the bag, causing both orbs to roll out and under the couch.  The blue orb thankfully chilled the hot red one in its wake so nothing caught fire.  The orbs were not free to roll around long through, as they bumped right into the bare toes of the team leaders.  
  
As soon as they made skin contact the orbs vaporized, and absorbed right into their respective hosts like a bird returning to a familiar nest.  Archie and Maxie didn't seem to take outright notice, not even of the glowing marks snaking their way up their body as the power from the ancient artifacts seared through their veins.  All they could feel was that they suddenly felt even more drunk with arousal and power - needy for contact, all senses heightened and tingling for input.  
  
  
The glowing marks completed their path up their necks and around to their temples.   
  
The movie was completely abandoned.  
  
  
Maxie jumped on top of Archie, straddling his lap. His hands bristled through his beard as he gripped onto his face, pressing their foreheads together and teasing his hot mouth so close as he leaned over him.  A rattling growl purred out of his throat, like a mimic of a human laugh _.  Remember me?_  
  
The aqua leader arched into him and gripped strongly onto his ass for leverage so he could try and close the distance for their lips to touch.  
  
Maxie pulled away at the last second, shuddering out a breath from his parted lips. He wanted it though, they both wanted it so badly.  It was taboo wasn't it, for them for touch?   
  
Archie wanted nothing more then to taste him and inhale his scent.  _I want to touch you why must you tease me._  
  
Archie's cooler hands sizzled against Maxie, who seemed to have increased in temperature.  Steam rose off his skin like mist over a beach at sunrise.  They seemed unable to form much speech but their eyes locked and told all they needed to.    _Don't hold back._  
  
The distance was closed desperately.  Lips clashed.  Their hands wandered everywhere with heated need as they melted into one another.  The glowing marks glowed brighter with the increased intensity.  Maxie ground his bony little hips right into Archie's groin where his straddled legs sank right into him, dry humping them together fervently.  
  
Archie growled and shoved Maxie off him like trying to regain supremacy.  Maxie fell to the couch on his back and only had a moment to snarl out a laugh before Archie tried to go after him.  They were soon on the carpet, wrestling and fighting for who was on top. Hot steam rose from Maxie's mouth as he hissed  up at Archie who got the upper hand against him with his bulk.  His neck was bared as he tossed his head back, hair a mess strewn on the floor under him.  Archie went right for it, biting at the exposed flesh and pressing Maxie's hands up over his head while he did so.  
  
Maxie's neck was marked up nicely by the time Archie used his strength to rip off his PJ's.  Archie was as relentless as crashing waves over the magma leader, who struggled but mostly seemed to be giving in with more favorable mewls with each passing moment.  Yes, they could touch, it felt _so good_ , despite their fight for dominance.  Maxie could give in....for now.  Doesn't mean he would go down without a fight.  
  
Archie flipped Maxie's limber legs up over his body, exposing his ass.  Maxie's rock hard erection bounced against his abdomen, so painfully out in the open.  Archie rubbed himself against the smaller man, cock thick and swollen and leaking inhuman amounts of precum, soaking the other in slick.  Archie was pretty big normally, but this was definitely enhanced from the norm.  Had Maxie been more lucid he might have protested, saying it wouldn't fit, but right then it looked enticing and he ached to be stretched and filled and _destroyed_.  
  
Maxie growled like egging him on.  Archie shoved him over more, putting his weight on him.  Maxie chuckled and bucked his hips against him.  _Come'on, you going to fuck me or what...._ his lidded eyes seemed to say.  _Show me your strength._  
  
Archie rubbed his dick against Maxie's hole, and wasted no time with pressing inside.  _Fuck_ , he's big!  Maxie snarled and spread his legs wider as his face melted into bliss.  Archie bucked at him shallowly until he got all of himself inside, then started fucking him with his whole length hard but steady.  Maxie moved with him, arming reaching up to grab him close to his burning up body.  
  
Archie could _feel_ that heat as he buried himself inside.  He dug his hands into the carpet on either side of Maxie, then picked up pace and fucked his counterpart faster without letting up on the intensity.   
  
Maxie groaned deeply like asking for more.  _So full, so good!  FUCK!_ He moved with him and clawed at his muscular back as the sensations overloaded him and edged him close to climax. His breath was stifled for a moment as Archie came down on his neck, dominating and strong.  **_MINE_**.  
  
Maxie didn't have to wait for long, because Archie let off to cry out, back tensing as he exploded inside him, cum gushing copiously. Maxie could feel the pressure from the cum filling him.  He arched his hips up into him taking him deep as he could, Fuck fuckk _FUCK_.  He felt so hot it was like his blood turned to lava.  Cum splattered across his own stomach as orgasm erupted through him.  His back flopped flat to the floor as Archie settled on top of him, completely spent.  Steam rose once again at the meeting of their hot and cool flesh, hissing and sizzling trailing off as they caught their breath.  Both of them seemed to be sated like a clearing after a heavy storm.  
  
  
They passed out.

 

The two men woke early the next morning, bodies sore and heads pounding.  
  
  
Maxie groaned and wriggled as Archie was still mostly out.  "Get off me, you're heavy....fuck..."  He moaned.  Was Archie inside him?  He was so disoriented he couldn't tell for a moment. He was wet as hell and... _gguhh_...!  
  
  
Archie was rolled off and he started to come to.  "Wha?"  He blinked, noticing the disarray of them both.  Maxie especially, that sure was a sight for someone usually so put together.  They had had sex that much was obvious but, he didn't really remember that happening.  "Maxie geezus, you ok?"   
  
Maxie moaned, but nodded, patting Archie on the arm cause damn he looked so concerned. "Did we get _drunk_?  I don't remember drinking." Maxie blinked bleary eyed, but by how he talked nonchalantly about it, it was obvious that was something that _had_ happened before.  
  
Archie shrugged and rubbed at his arm.  All his muscles felt like he had ran a marathon.  He noticed light marks on his arm, heck all down his body, like a reverse sunburn for someone of his skin tone.  He then noticed them on Maxie too, barely noticeable on his lighter skin.  
  
"Maxie," He pointed them out knowingly.  They had had marks like these before...but they had not left traces like this last time.  
  
"No...."  Maxie's eyes widened, and he tried to get up to go for the bag the orbs were in, but stumbled hard right into the couch.  Yea, he wouldn't be walking right for a few days, how hard did they fuck?  He made it to the bag and gasped as the orbs were gone, a big hole was burnt through the side. He showed Archie, who just stared with disbelief.  
  
  
After a much needed shower, they looked _everywhere_ in the room for the orbs, but couldn't find them.  
  
  
Archie dug through Maxie's fridge to look for something to make for breakfast.  Maxie was leaned on the counter tracing his fingers over the faint marks on his hands thoughtfully.  "You think these marks will go away?"  He mused in Archie's direction.  
  
Archie plunked down a carton of milk and some eggs.  "No idea.  I'd like to know more where the orbs went off to." A pan was put on the stove. "Guess I have some new tattoos, if they don't.  They are barely visible on you though." He glanced between them.  
  
Maxie grumbled in agreement.  "How will we explain this to Devon Corp?"  
  
"I'd leave out the part of me fucking you so hard you couldn't walk right." Archie winked at him.  But it was obvious he was still concerned about that, worried he hurt him.  His tone was not as playful as it should be.  
  
Maxie came over and tried to reassure him with some pets that he was not that fragile and totally was down for whatever happened that night.  "I'm fine.  Sore as fuck, but fine."  He huffed and smirked. "I just wish I could _remember_ , must have been pretty damn good.  You came _so much._ "  _And I feel all achy like you stretched me out REAL good..._  
  
Archie bit his lip and elbowed him like telling him to keep it down, the kitchen they were in was shared by all of Magma base and anyone could technically walk in whenever, even if it was empty for the moment as they were up pretty early.  
  
"Felt like your dick was big as - "  
  
"SO about how we will explain this to Devon Corp??" Archie cut him off as he cracked eggs into the pan.


End file.
